


Bump in the Night

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Bribery, Dry Humping, F/F, First Kiss, Mild Sexual Content, attempted theft, idk what you'd rate this as but i'm keeping it as mature for right now, these two barely count as ocs because i created them for this one thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A rebellious girl goes looking for trouble, but ends up dealing with a very bratty,very needygirl who asks a lot from her.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Would-Be Teenage Petty Thief/Bratty Teenage Girl
Kudos: 10





	Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> this ain't noncon or any gross shit like that, don't get it twisted! just some silly teenage girls doing silly teenage girl things (you know, the usual... stealing and bribing your classmates with kisses so they'll keep it on the down low) lmao
> 
> this is my first time writing anything like this, so sorry if it's lame. if anything seems iffy in regards to content, please let me know!  
> i'm still in hiatus. maybe. i just pumped this out in one night as a spur of the moment thing and felt like posting my cringe. just don't feel like doing anything jojo related right now. sorry. moved on from the brainrot jdglkfjkdl

The cool summer night breeze blowing her hair in her eyes was distracting her from her hesitation. 

With one leg on the windowsill, and the other on the ladder. She was really about to do it (“Wow, Beth. You’re a big-time rebel now.”). _Right here, right now._

The ladder wobbled under her foot. 

_If she didn’t fall and crack her skull open, that is._

She swallowed up all her hesitation and jumped in the window. _Shit._ She grimaced, realizing just how much noise she was making. 

She surveyed her surroundings with an air of paranoia. From what she could see in the dim glow of a nightlight, it looked to be a girl’s bedroom. The walls were pale pink (from what she could tell, most of it was plastered with pictures of people she didn’t recognize and bands she had never heard of), and stuffed animals adorned a crumpled up bed with cutesy sheets. 

But, what she was most interested in, was the dresser standing proud at the corner opposite. 

Most of what was on there seemed to be junk, aside from some expensive-looking makeup (it, sadly, wasn’t the kind of stuff she was interested in). 

A passing thought crossed her mind about checking the lower rooms, but she knew she’d be too chicken shit to actually go through with it. She sighed and flicked her hair out of her eyes. 

_Total. Bust._

The crinkle and crackle of plastic on a mattress. She whipped around. 

A blonde girl about Beth’s age, sitting straight up with her eyes wide open and her jaw comically agape was staring right at her. 

An intake of air as the girl was just about to scream her head off as Beth rushed and toppled head over heels across the blonde’s lap. 

“If you stay quiet, I won’t punch your lights out.” Beth wheezed out, cringed internally as she realized how incredibly lame that was. 

But, the blonde seemed, at least for a split second, genuinely scared for her life. “Oooh, you’re scaring me.” She spoke with a sing-song tone, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. 

“ _Ugh._ Just- shut up, okay? And I’ll go, promise?” Beth sighed into the girl’s lap, her hood all bunched up over her brown hair. _Not really all that intimidating, now._

“You’re pretty.” She girl said matter-of-fact, lightly brushing the tips of her fingers over the other girls hair. 

“...’Scuse me?” Beth’s eyes traveled over the blonde’s face. Any trace of fear was replaced by a mischievous wonder and a hint of almost- awe. 

“I said you’re pretty, silly.” The blonde giggled like Beth was the most interesting thing in the world right now. 

“ _Shut up._ ” Beth hissed under her breath. 

“I will. If you promise me something.” The blonde tipped up Beth’s head with her hand so that they were looking each other in the eyes. Beth involuntarily looked to the side and blushed (the girl was kind of pretty, actually). The blonde just looked at her with a scheming glow in her eyes. 

“Yeah?” Beth rolled her eyes at the blonde. For a few seconds, she didn’t say anything but she had this – strange look on her face. 

Finally, she spoke (through childish giggles). “If you kiss me, I’ll let you go.” The girl looked like she wanted to say something else. 

“Fine. _And?_ ” Beth looked at her with bemusement. 

The blonde burst out laughing – then quickly covered her mouth, her cheeks painted cherry. “-And if you hump me.” 

Beth nearly collapsed off of the bed. 

“Seriously.” Beth tried to come down from her mood whiplash. 

“Ser-i-ous-ly.” The blonde parroted. 

Beth paused awkwardly. “Okay. Just- close your eyes and stick out your lips or whatever.” Her face’s red color was competing with the blonde’s. 

The blonde obliged. Her lips pursed and eyes screwed shut. Beth begrudgingly went in for the kill. 

“Use your tongue, too.” The blonde spoke against Beth’s lips. The warm breath hitting her face was making her go crazy. 

The feel of the other girl’s tongue entering her mouth and playfully swishing around was making her go even crazier. 

The blonde held Beth’s shoulders, pushing her towards her. A breathy sigh escaped her lips between the areas where their mouths did not meet. 

Beth felt like she might pass out if they kept this up. 

Suddenly, the blonde pulled away and left Beth high and dry. 

“You’re a great kisser.” The blonde smiled coyly. 

Beth didn’t really think of herself as a great kisser. Hell, she’d never even kissed anyone before this. 

“Uh, thanks?” Beth’s laughter was clipped. 

The blonde looked at her needlingly. “You know what else you have to do, _riiight?_ ” 

Beth tried to look for an excuse. “Uh-” 

“We’re both all-” The blonde motioned over her hips. “-Pent up, _riiiiiight?_ ” 

Beth had to admit it, there was a prickling heat that needed to be itched right about now. 

“Fine. Get on your hands and knees and lemme see what I can do.” Beth continued. “And you let me get off scot free like we promised, ‘member?” 

“Oooh, you’re commanding me! So frickin’ hot.” The blonde cackled as she shuffled onto her hands and knees in a quasi-kneeling position. Beth ignored the heat pooling within her. 

Beth pressed her hips against the blonde’s rear, legs twitching forward. She stared down at the blonde, hoping for some sort of advice. 

Beth jumped with hips snapping forward as pajama fabric concealing something soft and round and warm bumped up against her junk. 

“Hurry uuuuup. My parents are probably gonna wake up anytime now.” The blonde’s voice was high-pitched with an absolute need. 

Beth snapped to it (she really didn’t want to get her head blown off by some crazy overprotective dad!). She bucked her hips slowly against the blonde’s pajama-clad goodness. 

It felt – strange, but nice. 

“Faaaaster! I can barely feel youuuu!” The blonde whined. 

Beth whispered something nasty under her breath as she picked up the pace. Her hips snapped back in forth in a borderline animalistic fashion. 

The feeling of the soft fabric and warmth and the high pitched and clipped moans of the girl under her “Oh god!” and “So good!” filling her ears and the _heat spreading throughout and the creak creak creak of the bed that was probably waking the girl’s parents up and the oh god it feels so good please don’t make me stop please PLEASE-_

Her orgasm crashed over Beth like a stack of bricks. From the weak drawn-out squeaks of the blonde Beth could guess the same was happening to her. 

Beth quacked out a “you’re welcome”. The blonde replied with an equally disheveled and hoarse “thanks”. 

“That was... amazing! I’m never gonna be able to go back to boys after this.” The blonde smiled brightly at Beth. Beth shook her head and laughed. 

“Uh, oops. Well- I gotta go.” 

As Beth stumbled over to the windows and was about to hoist herself over onto the ladder, the blonde grabbed her by her cheeks. 

“ _Wait._ ” Her tone was a stark contrast to before. “Please don’t go yet.” 

Beth looked solemnly at the blonde. She really, really had to leave – but her puppy-eye game was strong. 

“Wanna hang out next Sunday? Here- we can exchange numbers.” The blonde rushed over to a nightstand to grab her phone. 

Beth was thankful she had hers memorized in case of emergencies (if you could call this an emergency). 

“By the way- you look familiar.” The blonde looked at Beth quizzically, trying to see if there was anything that stood out to her. “What’s your name?” 

“Beth.” 

The blonde girl gasped sharply. “Oh my gooood! Beth from chem?” Oh, yeah. Down from her two adrenaline rushes of the night, Beth could recognize the girl. 

“Marianne, was it?” The blonde nodded. “I always knew you’d try to pull something like this.” They both chuckled. 

“Always the rebel.” Beth smiled. 

The doorknob shook. “You better get going.” Marrianne said with an “oh-no” tone. 

Beth disappeared out of the windowsill. Marianne waved out at her. She couldn’t tell, but she hoped Beth waved back. 

Marianne jumped over to her bed, stirring up excuses for the noise to her parents in her mind.


End file.
